I'll be your Prince Charming
by Charlie Romanoff
Summary: "I do believe you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen. And, I must say, I've seen rather appealing women." She left out a chuckle that sounded too hard on her ear, and made her shiver. "Do you want me to prove you?"


**I want to blame Tumblr and Diana for making me doing this. **

**Game of Thrones is not mine, and, all that.**

* * *

"It's so kind of you, letting me spent the night in here, I really don't want to cause any inconvenient…"

"Nonsense! If you're here, is because I wanted you to be, and you are not an inconvenient, don't ever say that in front of me again, are we clear, Sansa?"

The redhead blushed deeply, not daring to look to the front. She couldn't think of enough words to say Margaery, thank you. That didn't seemed like it was enough. Not enough for her. She was nothing but great, caring, kind, loving, funny, and Sansa, well… She was Sansa. Why did somebody like her would even look at her way? She found it hard to believe, but her heart thumped in her chest every time Margaery looked at her way, and every time she looked at the beautiful dimples that formed in the other girl's face she felt like she was flying. It was almost unreal that somebody as perfect as Margaery was even real. She couldn't get enough of her. Of her blue eyes, her soft ginger hair, her little perky nose. It was almost a torture to look at her without sighing lovingly. She was, just too much.

"I'll let you sleep, you must be tired, I assume." The sweet voice cut her of her thoughts and just stared blankly at the floor. No, she wasn't tired. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning, okay?"

"No, _please!_" Her voice came out like a rather loud yelp, and she was surprised at how it sounded so dominant. Her eyes flashed with Margaery's for a few seconds, and her cheeks became red when she smiled. "I'm sorry… I mean, I'm not tired."

"You want me to stay a little longer?" Sansa nodded. "I can stay here all you want, really. But, you'll have to borrow me a nightgown, I can't sleep in this dress, it's rather uncomfortable."

Sleep? Was she planning on sleeping on the same room? In the same bed? There was only one, of course if Margaery stayed the night, they had to share the cushion, and the mere thought sent shivers down Sansa's spine. She wasn't capable of control herself in the light of day, while they were walking around the gardens, when they shoulders brushed gently, what Sansa really wanted to do was to grab her by the waist and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Now, just imagining Margaery in a nightgown, her warm body pressed against hers while they were sharing a bed, sleeping, was simply too much for her to handle. Her mouth felt suddenly dry when the other girl started to look around the cabinets for a nightgown to wear, and even though Sansa wanted to shout that there was no use in stating with her the night, she couldn't even let out a word. Her eyes were glued to the ginger's movements, how her hands grabbed the pins in her hair, letting it fall down her shoulders, and how the scent of lavender and sun filled her nose. This was just unreal, unreal. It couldn't be happening.

"Sansa, dear?" Margaery's voice once again distracted from her thoughts and after letting a hum, she looked at her. "Could you help me with the ties behind my dress? I really don't want to call the servants right now."

"U—Untie your dress?"

"Yes, please. I can't really reach the back."

Sansa stood up from her place in the bed and walked slowly towards the other girl. Her hands were shaking and sweating, her breath was out of control, and she was sure she could feel her heart beating hardly at her chest. She could do this, she could do this. It was just helping her with her dress, it couldn't be that hard… But it could. Her hands pressing against Margaery's back, traveling her spine and massaging her shoulders, kissing the back of her neck, feeling her smooth skin. It made her belly button burn with something that was inexplicable for her. She started to untie the laces, carefully as she could, and as quickly as her hands allowed her to. Her breath was shuddering, she could feel how Margaery was containing a laugh in the back of her throat. She kept going, not even bothering to look at the soft skin that was now visible and so reachable to touch. When she undid the last lace, she stepped aside, wandering her eyes to the floor, not wanting to look at a shirtless Margaery. She heard a noise and watched as a part of the girl's corsét fell into the floor.

"Thank you, my dear." Her voice sounded so sweet and calm that Sansa couldn't contain a whimper. "Are you okay?"

"I—I'm just fine… I think I'm already tired, I must go to bed."

"Sansa! Your skin is red, scarlet red! Are you sure you're not feeling bad?" Sansa bit her lip, of course she was blushing it was impossible to not be at that moment. "Sansa, look at me. Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Margaery's steps sounded against the linoleum floor, and suddenly a cold and soft hand grabbed her jaw, making her eyes connect with the blue ones, that were filling with worry. "My Lord, you're burning! Lay down, dear." Her hands were now guiding her to the bed, laying her down carefully. Sansa's eyes were shut down, feeling the heat on her face beginning to raise to an unexpected level. She wasn't sure that it was natural. "Are you sure you are okay? Do you want me to call the servants to see if you're okay?"

"I'm okay, really… I guess it was… Too much for me."

"Too much for you? What, dear?" Oh no, now she was clearly in a big trouble. "Tell me. Did something made you sick at dinner? Sansa, I beg you, please open your eyes."

Sansa did. With a slight tremor and pressing her lips together. "No, it was not the dinner." She said, her eyes wandering not only around the ginger's face, but to her neck, her collarbone, and then, to her uncovered breasts. They were clearly fuller than hers, and she had soft pink nipples that looked beautiful against the ivory skin. There was also a freckle in the middle of her cleavage. And Sansa couldn't just look away. They looked so perfect, so touchable, so soft. She wanted to reach out and touch. Feel the skin against her palms, feel the bunds against her fingers. Earn moans from Margaery's mouth. Kiss her neck, her clavicle and below. Touch the curve of her waist, mark every single part of the new exposed skin.

But she couldn't. Why was she even thinking about it.

"Sansa, dear? Tell me, I promise I'll do my best to make you feel better, you're my guest after all."

"You're gorgeous." Left Sansa's mouth like a whisper, but of course, it resounded on the chamber's walls.

Margaery smiled sweetly, and got closer to the redhead, caressing her cheek with admiration. "You're gorgeous as well." The stroking was now moved to her neck, and she was even closer than before. "I don't think you know how beautiful you are, Sansa." The redhead gulped at the affirmation, and her heart started to jump in excitement when Margaery's lips touched her ear briefly, it was not entirely a kiss, it was just… Something. "I do believe you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen. And, I must say, I've seen rather appealing women." She left out a chuckle that sounded too hard on her ear, and made her shiver. "Do you want me to prove you?"

"P—Prove what?"

"Prove you that you're beautiful, of course." Margaery was looking at her with a smirk in her mouth and some expression that Sansa couldn't quite understand in her eyes. "It'll be quick. Just a thing."

"I—I don't know if…" Sansa's breath was caught in her throat when Margaery guided her hands to the back of her neck, and even her, could feel the slight wetness in there. She was sweating. "W—What are you going to do?"

"Do you trust me?" Sansa's nod was immediate. "Okay, then close your eyes."

She did as she was told, the hold on the back of Margaery's neck growing strong by the second. She wasn't sure of what was going to happen, but the air in the room suddenly felt thicker. Then, another breath came in contact with her own, and Sansa almost jumped at the sensation. Then, before she could even react, a pair of lips were moving against hers, and she opened her eyes in surprise, just the find Margaery's closed and relaxed eyes.

Margaery was kissing her.

She was, _kissing_ her.

It took her a second or two to return the kiss, gaining more confidence. Then, tongue touched her upper lip, and she opened her mouth to gave the ginger an entrance, gaining a moan and a whimper from her own. Her tongues danced together, licking and tasting each other ever so lightly, feeling each other like it was the most tender thing they'd ever had. And then, when breath became an issue, they parted, their foreheads together, and now, eyes interlocking together.

"You're beautiful, my dear Sansa. You take my breath away. You make my heart jump in emotion when you look at me. You light up all of my deepest desires. Oh, how I wish I could kiss you all time like that."

"You should…" Was the only thing that came as a response. "You should kiss me again, and again, and again."

"Then, if I have your permission, I will." She smiled so sweetly, Sansa could almost feel how she was melting away. "Let's lie down for a moment, yes? Well, first, you need to take that dress off."

And when they were completely naked, they laid together, sheets covering their bodies, arms and legs wrapped around each other protectively.

"Let me be your lover…" Margaery whispered.

"I'll let you be, whatever you want to be."

"Then, let me be your Prince Charming."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU APPRECIATE THIS BECAUSE IT WAS REALLY HARD WRITING IT. **

**By the way, this was going to be a smutt/fluff fic… But my 9 year old niece is right beside me, staring at my soul. And I can't write explicit sex when I'm being watched. Well, I want to make two things clear, if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry, I'm not an English Native speaker, and two, if this is a little out of character, it's because what I know about GOT is because of tumblr.**

**You know you're fucked when you ship two fictional characters of a serie you've never watched.**

**—Charlie**


End file.
